


Welcome to The Devildom

by DivinityInfinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, F/M, M/M, Night Vale Community Radio, Radio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinityInfinity/pseuds/DivinityInfinity
Summary: This world is shrouded in darkness morning, noon, and night.Welcome to The DevildomA small fic about the adventures of me and my friends' OCs, told night vale style.Wherein:My Oc Divinity (who my friends and I think became the next RAD Newspaper Editor in chief) -CecilSatan- CarlosOC Tala-Intern TalaOC Yokuto-Intern YokutoOC Akairo- sound managerOC Divil-member of the secret policeOC Moonlit-alert citizenOC Darlyne-alert citizenDiavolo-mayor Pamela Winchell
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)





	Welcome to The Devildom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Intern Tala's birthday, but Lucifer is seemingly unwell. Also: Mammon and Divil get trapped inside a classroom, and the mysterious appearance of box creatures around the campus.

The moon smiles down upon us as we are shrouded in darkness morning, noon, and night. 

Welcome to the Devildom. Greetings, listeners. Today is another great day in the Devildom, if I do say so myself. It is dark, uncertain, and left out on the joys of life above. Still in need of a smiling God. 

In today's news, it appears that there are humanoid box-creatures scattered around the campus. Little is known about the box-creatures, but hey! There's nothing to worry about! A little uncertainty never does any harm! Who wouldn't love a good mystery? Certainly not us, listeners, right? After all, a question stems more questions, which stems even more questions, and stem off more questions until we eventually get an acceptable answer. And then this answer becomes uncertain, and the whole cycle repeats. 

Satan, my sweet scientist boyfriend, with his beautiful, perfect hair, looks to investigate and analyze these box-creatures. More on this story as it develops. 

In other news, it appears that Mammon, also known as the scum, broke embarrassment to the house of lamentation, was apparently locked inside a classroom with a fellow student, Divil. Reports by recent alert students, Darlnye and Moonlit, say that they heard arguing from inside the said classroom, obviously Mammon and Divil's voices. 

I mean, how stupid of Mammon! He should be ashamed of himself. He's already broke, and at the bottom rung of the Lamentation Ladder, and yet he has the audacity to start an argument. If I were him, I'd team up, and look for a way out of the classroom. For shame, Mammon. For shame. 

Darlyne and Moonlit's report also states that after a while, the room went silent. And apparently, listeners, all this trapped inside a classroom thing was all just a harmless prank done by the two students. Darlyne went inside the classroom to check up on the two, however upon entering, she immediately went out, whispering, "I see something that I can never unsee." And that wraps up this story listeners! 

Oh, by the way, today is intern Tala's birthday! Isn't that wonderful? And the House of Lamentation even plans to spoil her rotten on this special day, or at least that's what my sweet, loving boyfriend Satan said.

Tala stated that she feels wary about my boyfriend's statement, repeatedly saying, "He's gonna kill me, Divinity. He's gonna kill me." However I don't really believe her this time, listeners. Satan may be the avatar of wrath, but he's been into anger management classes lately. After all, what harm is a sweet, loving, nerdy, bookish scientist? 

Speaking of the Devil, Satan has given me an update on the box-creatures. He, along with his team of involuntarily chosen scientists, have hypothesized that the box-creatures had something to do with Mammon, the embarrassment of the House of Lamentation, who was nowhere to be found after the trapped-in-the-classroom situation. Satan stated that the boxes would apparently attempt to make contact with any creature it encounters, and after doing so, turns the creature it came into contact with into another box-creature. 

So listeners, if anyone of you out there is outside, please, run. Hide. Shut yourself in, listeners. He also suspects our birthday girl, intern Tala to be part of this scheme as a way to draw attention to her birthday celebration. Not to disagree with my boyfriend or anything, but Intern Tala, a nice, determined, dance-loving piece of chalk, would never do anything of the sort. 

In other news, Lucifer, the, uh, self proclaimed Mother Hen of the House of Lamentation, is down with an illness. Diavolo and Barbatos are now looking into the situation. 

Hopefully this does not have something to do with the outbreaks of Devildom corona virus, seeing that only the human exchange students seem to catch the disease, asymptomatically. I myself had been infected with the virus about two weeks ago, although it never affected me greatly. I took the right precautionary measures, stayed away from my fellow humans, and essentially became a female, human Leviathan. 

Wait, what's that, intern Yokuto? Oh. I have just been handed a report of clarification. Number one: Oh? Ah, so Lucifer's illness has been found to be some kind of hateful disease. You get this disease if you speak of doing something against a person who is infected. Wonder who the person Lucifer spoke against to contract such a disease. Well listeners, during this time, try to refrain from saying mean things against Luci, okay? Wouldn't want you getting the disease.

Number two: Oh! The COVID-19 virus actually infects demons, since intern Yokuto had caught it too a week ago. How foolish of me to get out of the house and surround myself with vulnerable demons! Strange though, as official research published a few days ago explicitly says that only humans can contact and spread this virus. And even if it did infect demons, why isn't the house of lamentation, especially my boyfriend Satan infected by now? This has been corrections. 

Anyways listeners, here is a word from our sponsors: 

ALL HAIL THE SOY SAUCE. 

ALL HAIL THE SOY SAUCE. 

ALL HAIL THE SOY SAUCE. 

ALL HAIL THE SOY SAUCE. 

ALL HAIL THE SOY SAUCE.

ALL HAIL THE SOY SAUCE. 

ALL HAIL THE- - 

This word was brought to you by: Hell's kitchen: beelzebub stop eating everything please. 

An update on the box creatures: Dear listeners, I trust that you have gone inside now. The box creatures are everywhere now. I even see them frantically pacing the area outside of my recording booth. 

I feel bad for sending out intern Yokuto to investigate on the matter. Yo- yokuto? Listeners, intern Yokuto is right outside of the recording booth and is about to get touched by a box creature--intern Yokuto! Get out of there! Run! *banging on glass* *fast footsteps going away* 

Listeners, I am alone now inside my recording booth. All I have now is the equipment around me and the concept that somewhere out there, out in the darkness of the Devildom, there ARE listeners who are comforted by my smooth, monotone voice. We are safe in our own little spaces, rooms that we reside in listeners. We are safe listeners. We are safe. 

Listeners, there is someone knocking on the door of the recording booth. Should I open it? The knocking is coming from above my head, which is arm's level for a demon, right?

Hopefully this will be intern Yokuto, whom I still haven't heard from ever since they were told to run away from a box creature. But this could also be a trap by the box creatures. They could be fooling me into thinking that they're demons, and then-- listeners the knocking is getting louder and is persistent as always and, Oh listeners, I'm going to do it. I'm going to open the door. 

My microphone and sound board are with me right now, ready to weaponize in case what's behind the door does prove to be a box creature and-- Satan! Satan, my sweet, smart boyfriend is here, and is covered in blood?

Listeners, thank goodness! I am here with Satan, and I am so happy he's here because one: He can now provide updates on the box creatures and; two: I'm not alone anymore. However I am slightly at unease with all the blood that covers him. Say, Satan, why ARE you covered in blood?

I...Oh? Listeners? I regret to inform you all that intern Tala na may or may not be...dead. I'm saying this as a situation where she has a chance of actually staying alive, judging from Satan's report. 

I don't really have to extend my sorrow to the family of Tala, however I extend my grief to all the friends, housemates, and fellow humans as Tala. At least it can be said that she lived her life in exactly seventeen years, if we take into consideration how today is also her birthday. 

Satan stated that he spotted intern Tala in the middle of a crowd of boxes, unscathed, so he automatically concluded that she was to blame for the entire mess. He attacked her as she approached, and it was horrible. But I mean, who can blame him? He's the AVATAR of wrath, it's practically natural for him to act so angrily. Besides,-- hold on, listeners.

My phone is ringing and-- who could be calling at this point? Oh! It's intern Yokuto! I wonder how he is doing... Divinity: hello? Intern Yokuto? 

Yokuto: Hello? Divinity it's me. I'm outside of Leviathan's room right now. I'm sorry but it's the only safe space I knew. I mean Leviathan almost never comes out of the room, so I'm guessing it's safe there? He once spent an entire week without coming out. 

Yokuto: Anyway...I also want to warn him and make him turn on the radio for updates. I'm really concerned for him y'know? 

Divinity: Yes Yokuto! Do it. Do it for the love that resides deep inside your heart!

Yokuto: aaaa no! I'm not in love! Anyway, I'm knocking at his door, and he doesn't seem to hear me. I can hear an upbeat Vocaloid song playing in the background, like one of the songs you play when you're mad at the world, the one with the tongue twister title in Filipino? 

Divinity: nakakapagpabagabag? 

Yokuto: yes that's the one. So that's playing and-- *muffled OaOaaOAaoOaoh* 

Yokuto: that happened. Anyway-- Div- divinity. 

Divinity: Yes, Yokuto? Is everything alright? 

Yokuto: Di- Divinity... there is a box creature nearing me. And it just spotted me. I'm so scared Divinity, its hand- drawn face looks so ominous.

Yokuto: *soft yelp* 

Divinity: Yokuto. What is going on right now. 

Yokuto: *phone dropping*(obviously not to the phone) *door banging* Leviiiiiii! Leviathan! Please help! Let me in please! Levi! Please it's gonna get me! Levi! Please, forget getting me in your room! Under any circumstances please don't leave your room! Levi! Leviiiiiiii! 

Divinity: Intern Yokuto? Is everything alright? *line drops * 

Well listeners, it seems that intern Yokuto has been turned into a box creature themselves. To the friends and family of Yokuto, they were a great intern. And to anyone else out there who has not been turned into a box creature yet, please do not interact with the outside world. 

Please. We will comfort each other with my voice and your stories. The RAD newspaper club radio devilgram page is always open for messages. Send us your stories. Together we shall create using our imaginations a projection of our new reality from inside the comfort of our homes. *thumping and rustling* 

Satan, what was that? Satan did you not- shut the door when you came in? Oh God, excuse me, but listeners, a box creature just came in to the recording booth and just lunged forward towards Satan and he has now become a cute little cat-eared box-creature of his own. 

Listeners, I am inevitably sure that I will be turned into a box creature of my own, so before I do so, I bring you: The weather. 

[Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up](https://youtu.be/rTga41r3a4s)

Listeners, I am pleased to announce that the box creatures are now under control. Once again, we are saved by some unseen force. I am receiving reports that it was, in fact, intern Tala who came up with this chaos. And this chaos seemingly just... vanished! I'm getting from this report that intern Tala is well and definitely not dead. 

And because she is an exchange student here at RAD, our very own Prince Diavolo has announced that no punishment shall be done. 

"I myself find Tala's little event quite entertaining, even though Lucifer says it shouldn't. It shakes things up a little at our school," he said in an impromptu press release. 

Apparently, the only one who survived this entire box creature chaos was non other than our local shut-in, Leviathan. He refuses to give any statements, saying that he's playing an important game right now. 

And that wraps up our show for today listeners. 

Stay tuned next for an audio recording of the bible, read by Luke the Angel. 

And as we close this radio show, I say, Good night, Devildom. Good night.


End file.
